Black Rose Petals
by BlackRosePetal
Summary: A BTVS Collab Fic. Julie, Dawn's best friend meets Spike and falls for him. What happens when she falls for the new guy at school? Will her feelings for Spike get in the way? Will she fall for the new guy? Read & Find Out. RR Plz! *Complete*
1. Julie Meets Spike

Julie shut her locker door and smacked her head against it with a slight groan.  
  
"come on its not like were falling through the floor er anything" Dawn said as she walked up to her friend.,  
  
"We did that the first day of school. So it really wouldn't sufice for anything." Julie leaned against her locker and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Hey, we're going to the Broze tonight, you coming?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I guess so." Julie said,"Now, onward to my horrid fate - Civics.."   
  
"yeah total bore-fest, i have Math" Dawn said as they started walking  
  
"Well at least you don't have to learn about "what it means to be a citizin" - How about fighting to stay alive?" Julie spat out sarcasim at the topic  
  
"Come on lifes not that bad, we do have cheerios" Dawn said  
  
"Frosted Cheerios." Julie laughed,"See ya at the Bronze!" Julie waved walking into Civics.  
-- The Bronze that night --  
Julie sat there waiting on Dawn wearing a baby blue top, some black knee high boots, and a black short skirt. Her red curls were down. She sipped her coke looking at everyone dancing. One person caught her eye as she was sitting there. He was leaning against the stairs kind of lurking in the darkness of the Bronze. She shook it off and decided to wait till Dawn got there before asking anything.  
  
"You know you really didnt have to come along" Dawn said to her sister Amanda, as they walked to the bronze.  
  
"Don't worry, im not cramping your style im supposed to meet Xander there and then we might go catch a movie er something." Amanda said to Dawn as they came upon the street where the bronze was located  
  
"Oh well, in that case, walk two feet behind me." Dawn joked.  
  
"Very funny." Amanda stated as they came upon the Bronze entrance.  
  
"dont be home too late ok, and be sure to have your S-T-A-K-E ready" Amanda said as she kissed her sister on the cheek  
  
"I love you" Dawn said as she walked away  
  
Julie fiddled with the straw in her cup, still sitting at the table alone watching people dance.  
  
"Hey Julie" Dawn chirped as she sat down with her friend  
  
"Hey Dawn." Julie said,"Hey, um.. who's that guy over there?" Julie pointed out.  
  
"What guy? I don't see anyone." Dawn looked in the direction.  
  
"There was a guy there just a minute ago.. " Julie sighed,"He was all mysterious like.. kinda cute too."  
  
"really what did he look like?" Dawn said as she kept trying to find someone in the shadows.  
  
"From what I saw, he was tall, had on a black leather coat, I think it was leather, black button up shirt, and.. wait there he is.." Julie pointed him out to Dawn.  
  
"oh thats just Spike" Dawn said  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah he and my sister used to date, well i dont know if you'd really call it date but they used to be.. how should i say this..... involved?" she said  
  
"Oh.." Julie said putting her soda on the table, a bit embaressed of herself saying anything.  
  
"hes super cool though" Dawn said  
  
"That's cool I guess." Julie said,"Let me guess, he's something with super-human powers and what not?"  
  
"yeah hes a vamp" Dawn said "But hes...hes good" Dawn studdered a little when she said that  
  
"How can a vampire be.. good?" Julie twitched a bit.  
  
With that said, Spike wandered over to them, not knowing what they were talking about of course.  
  
"Hey lil bit." He patted Dawn on the head,"Who's your little friend here?"   
  
"Oh, he..hey Spike. This, this is my friend Julie. Julie, Spike." Dawn said.  
  
"Big sis isnt around is she? Wouldnt want her to have a fit" he said  
  
"No, her and Xander went to a movie I guess." Dawn replied.  
  
Julie sat kinda quiet, stiring her soda with her straw.  
  
"So what are you lovely young ladies up to tonight" He asked  
  
"Well we were just uh, hanging out." Dawn said cheerily.  
  
"staying out of trouble?" Spike asked eyeing at Dawn  
  
"Yes, Spike, staying out of trouble." She said,"Besides what kind of trouble would we get in here besides getting thrown out?"  
  
"i guess your right, well nice to see you Nib, but gotta go" he said  
  
Without another word, Spike exited. Julie was still silent, stirring her drink looking at the slight sparkles on the table. 


	2. Lost In The Moment

"so wheres Carlos?" Dawn said "Wasn't he supposed to come?" she continued.."Hello Julie??" Dawn said waving her hand in front of her face  
  
"Huh?" Julie looked up at Dawn.  
  
"Ok where were you just now?" Dawn askede  
  
"Um.. nowhere."She said softly.  
  
"Come on i know we havent known each other that long but you were spacin out there" Dawn said  
  
"It's.. not important." Julie said eating a peanut.  
  
"Ok, its your pergotive. Come on lets Dance" Dawn said as she stood up  
  
"Dawn, I don't really wanna dance.." Julie gently bit her lip.  
  
"Ok girl, now you need to tell me what's up." Dawn said,"You never turn down dancing."  
  
"Nothing is wrong.. ok?"  
  
"yes there is something wrong, please tell me what it is" Dawn said  
  
"It's nothing wrong or anything I was just.. I was just spacing.." She tryed to make up an excuse.  
  
"Your diggin on Spike aren't you?" Dawn said with a little shock  
  
"What? N.. No!" Julie blurted.  
  
"Yeah you were, come on" Dawn said.  
  
Julie sighed a bit,"Well.. maybe.. a little.. ok a lot." Julie said.  
  
"are you diggin on him, like crushin er just attracted" Dawn asked.  
  
"Crush?"She said hesitantly.  
  
"AWWW" that was all Dawn could say  
  
"I guess." Julie said.  
  
Dawn just shook her head and the rest of the night they danced.  
  
(RR!! I know it sucks. lol But please be nice.) 


	3. A RunIn Of Sorts

Julie, alone, started on a walk home since her Dad forgot to pick her up. Amanda and Xander had gotten Dawn earlier that night. She sighed softly, folding her arms, remembering she didn't bring a jacket and she got a chill as she rounded the corner.  
  
Julie kept walking not looking where she was going only where she had been when she bumps into somebody.  
  
She slowly backed up as she got up and then looked to see who it was.  
  
"you know its not safe walking alone in SunnyHell" the man said  
  
"Wh..who are you?" She gasped out a bit trying not to scream, not able to see the figure, for it was in the shadows a bit.  
  
"Someone who won't hurt you" he said as he steped out of the shadow  
  
"Oh.."She breathed a sigh of releif with a slight shiver, seeing Spike standing there.  
  
"So where did your posse run off to?" He asked  
  
"Uh.. Amanda and Xander got Dawn.. my Dad kinda forgot to come get me so Im stuck walking home.."She said quietly.  
  
"Well you can't walk home alone, so i guess ill get you home if thats ok" He said  
  
"Uh... sure.." Julie said rubbing her arms to stay warm.  
  
"So tell me something about yourself" He said trying to make conversation while they walked  
  
"Well, there's not much to say about me.."She shivered a bit.  
  
"Here"Spike said draping his coat over Julie  
  
"Um, thanks." She said as they continued to walk. She felt her stomache in knots when around him.  
  
"So where we headin?" he said  
  
"Just a few more blocks.. I think.."She said with a soft sigh.  
  
"ok, well just remember that its not safe out here at night. You think the High school is bad, you aint seen nothing yet" he said  
  
~*15 mins later*~  
  
Julie and Spike were still walking.  
  
"Great, I think I'm lost now.." She sighed.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"I just moved here." Julie explained.  
  
"itz ok, whats your address?" he asked  
  
"God I can't remember."She sighed.  
  
"ok ducks this isnt good suns gonna come up soon and im sure your dads worried about u." Spike said  
  
"He couldn't care any.."She sighed looking at Spike,"If he cared he'd be looking for me, but he isnt. If he cared, he would have gotten me from the Bronze, but he didn't."  
  
"You dont know that he isnt out there lookin for you, but look pet i have to head back home" he said  
  
She looked at him,"I guess I can try to find my way home. Doubt I'll get there.." She sighed, scared out of her mind if she got even more lost.  
  
"Well if it helps Dawn lives just up the street im sure she would be able to help you" Spike said.  
  
"It's the middle of the night and she's probably sleeping.."Julie said looking at the ground.  
  
"Well Big sis is awake, shes sorta a night person" he said  
  
"Yeah I know.."She said softly.  
  
Out of nowhere a vamp jumped onto Julie going to bite her neck. She screamed loudly trying to fight him off but it didnt work. Spike quickly fought the vamp and after fighting for a few minutes he managed to stake him  
  
"you alright?" He said helping her up  
  
"Yeah" she said  
  
"Come on Ill take you to Dawns" he said  
  
"Thank you.."She said hugging him a bit.  
  
"Um, no problem, Pet." He said returning the hug hesitantly.  
  
They walked up to Dawn's house and Spike knocked on the door.  
  
Amanda answered the door wearing a black tank top and a pair of red plaid pj pants, he hair in a high pony tail.  
  
"Spike, what are you Oh my Julie, what happened?" Amanda said as she invited them both in.  
  
"Poor girl got lost, and almost killed. But I helped her out and the closest place was here." Spike explained.  
  
Dawn rubbed her eyes coming down the stairs.  
  
"ok, come on in Julie sit down." Amanda said as she ran to the kitchen to get Julie a glass of water.  
  
"You ok?" Dawn said a bit concerned about her friend  
  
"I'm ok. If it wasn't for Spike I'd be a goner." She said sitting there, with his jacket on. Spike had already left.  
  
"You're welcome to spend the night. Just get to bed soon.."Amanda headed upstairs leaving Dawn and Julie alone to talk.  
  
"Oh and Julie, Spike didn't like tyr to hurt you or anything did he?" Amanda asked as she was halfway up the stairs.  
  
"No, he didn't." Julie said softly.  
  
"Ok good" Amanda said as she rung her hands and headed back up to her bedroom.  
  
Dawn sat next to her friend and looked at her,"Why are you wearing his coat?"  
  
"Oh, uh.. well I didnt have my own and I got cold on my way home when I bumped into him, he gave it to me.  
  
"ok, well if you want you can use the spare guest room? It used to be Amanda's before our mom died" Dawn said as she handed Julie a tshirt and a pair of pj pants  
  
"Sure I guess." She said getting up as they went upstairs into their seprate rooms.  
--  
Julie layed there in the bed looking out the window. All she could think about was Spike. She held the jacket close to her and sighed. iWhy can't I be immortal and not jail bait?/i She thought.  
  
(RR Pleeeeease!!!) 


	4. A Bit Of Guidance

*~*Next DAY*~*  
  
Amanda came downstairs ready for work.  
  
"DAWN!!! Julie come on you guys Xanders here" she yelled  
  
They both hurdled down the stairs.  
  
Julie swung around Xander grabbing and apple,"Hey Xan man. Lookin' spiffie."  
  
"Thanks my young scoobie aprentance" He said as he helped Amanda with her files and things for work.  
  
Julie had on Spike's jacket, some black jeans and a red "Saved 1" t-shirt. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she went heavy on eyeliner. Dawn had on some blue jeans and a sweater vest with a white long sleaved shirt under it.  
  
"So um, what happened last night?" Dawn asked Julie  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked as they stepped onto the front porch.  
  
"What happened between you and Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just bumped into him, and he tryed walking me home, but we got lost, and then I almost got attacked, and he helped me."  
  
"ok" Dawn said  
  
"Well i guess we should get to class" Dawn said  
  
"yeah.." Julie said softly.  
  
*~*Guidance Office*~*  
  
"ok Jennifer, i hope that ive helped you in some way" Amanda said as she escorted the young girl out of her office.  
  
"Yeah you have thanks a lot Amanda" She said as she threw her backpack on and walked out of the office.  
  
Amanda closed her door and sat at her desk then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come In" Amanda said.  
  
Julie walked in,"Hi Amanda.. um.."She sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well..there's this guy, and I met him last night and whenever Im around him my stomache turns to knots, and I kinda go to mush and I think I like Spike.."She blurted out quickly.  
  
"oh, um.. well" Amanda said as she closed the door then returned to her seat.  
  
"Dawn told me he was a vampire, and.. he's so much older than I am and I'm really confused." Julie said almost ready to cry.  
  
"well, uh yeah theres that and well um.. uh... Spikes well um.." Amanda said. She was having difficulties putting into words what she was feeling  
  
"He's what?" Julie asked with a sniffle.  
  
"um, i duno Spikes kinda a hard subject for me to talk about, I dont know if Dawn told you but..." She started  
  
"She said that you and Spike where 'involved'."Julie said,"Amanda, I'm all confused. I never really felt like this about someone."   
  
"yeah but Spike is well complicated"   
  
"Im scared.."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I just have this scared feeling in the pit of my stomache.."She said with a sniffle.  
  
"Well, um that feeling can be scary, but i think you should just trust your instinct" Amanda said  
  
"Ok.."Julie said softly getting up.  
  
"Thanks" Julie said "Im glad i could talk to you" she said as Amanda opened the door for her   
  
"NO Prob" Amanda said with a little hesitation. 


	5. First Slay

~*Later that night*~  
Julie went for a walk alone. She was dressed in her regular attired from that day. She hugged herself a bit in his coat. She passed the graveyard and out of nowhere got attacked. She screeched trying to fight this zombie/vamp thing off of her.  
  
Suddenly, Manda came out from the graveyard running after the vamp with Spike following behind.   
  
Manda swiftly kicked and staked the Vamp.  
  
"you gotta be careful" Manda said helping her up.  
  
"I need to remember to stick to staying in at night.."Julie sighed holding her head.  
  
"What are you doing out here at night?"Spike asked looking at her.  
  
Julie stomache knotted up tightly,"Uh.. I um.. I just went for a w.. walk."  
  
"You should be more careful" He said   
  
"Well we can't leave you alone, so you can come on Patrol" Amanda said  
  
"Yeah well Im not highly skilled. Remember?" Julie said.  
  
"neither is Dawn but just remember aim for the heart" Amanda said as she handed Julie a stake.  
  
Julie gripped the stake a bit as a vampire jumped out of nowhere. She closed her eyes and let her arm go, and the stake went through the vamps heart.  
  
"Holy.."  
  
"That was cool" Julie said in sorta a corny way  
  
"Good job, pet." Spike said in a bit of awe.  
  
"Um, thanks." Julie said.  
  
"Wasn't bad for a first slay" Manda said as she kinda was a little jealous of the attention Spike was paying Julie.  
  
"I just think it was a lucky shot.." Julie said softly.  
  
"Well onwards there are plenty of vampies left to dust" Manda said with a little bounce in her voice  
  
They all stuck together that night.  
  
(yes, it's rather short. sorry. RR!!) 


	6. Broken Home, New Home

~*! Next Night !*~  
Julie sat in Spike's crypt. She decided to go there after what her dad did to her. She looked at the bruises and scars on her arms. Spike returned from that evenings patrol,   
  
"you know if i werent already dead you would have scared me to death" he said  
  
"Sorry.."She said softly trying to pull her sleaves down a bit trying to hide the scars and bruises.  
  
"So what did you want then?" He said  
  
"I was wondering if I uh.. could stay a while.. "She hesitantly asked.  
  
"Um, yeah i guess, i was just gonna go help out in the 2nd shift of Patrol, Dawn took the early shift tonight so i thought id help. Your welcome to come and help me and Amanda if you want." He said  
  
"Well I don't know.. I really don't think Im in much of shape to do anything.. " She said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Spike the reason I'm here is because.. my dad.. he doesn't care about me like I told you.. and this is what happened to me today.." She showed him the enormouse amounts of bruises and cuts, and out from the darkness a scar running across her forehead.  
  
"oh my, that doesnt look good" he said  
  
There was also a fresh cut on her cheek. She sniffled softly as a tear ran down he cheek. Spike reached out to brush the tear away. Amanda came into the crypt to see this "touching moment".  
  
"oh god im sorry" Manda said as she kinda blushed at walking in on that but was a little mad and jealous   
  
"Wait right here, Pet." Spike exited and went after Amanda, "Hey, luv. What was there to be sorry about?"  
  
"just well touchy feely moments, not exactly the most comforting thing to walk in on" Manda said as she crossed her arms and hugged herself a little.  
  
"Is it just me or do I suspect a tiny bit of jealousy?" Spike asked looking at Manda,"Don't be jealous of a little girl, luv."  
  
"Spike, she admitted she had feelings for you to me ok, and now i walk in and you and her are all touchy.. feely and what am i supposed to think?" she spat at him and got a sorta pouty look on her face.  
  
"Manda, I'm helping her out. If you didn't see her, the poor girl has bruises, cuts and scars from her father beating her and did you just say she told you she had feelings for me?" Spike asked.  
  
"yes i did she came to me for advice, i had no idea what to tell her" she said  
  
Julie heard what was just said," I thought everything said in that school was confedential.."She said,"I can't trust anyone anymore. I might aswell go get myself killed."   
  
With that, Julie turned and walked off, dropping the coat Spike let her use on the ground. She kept walking, just praying that a vamp would just come and bite her.  
  
---  
"Here vampires.." Julie said softly sitting on a swing in the park with a sniffle.  
  
"you might not want to call em, they might come" Dawn said tapping her friend on the shoulder  
  
"That's what I planned on doing.."She sighed, hiding her scars, cuts, and bruises.  
  
"Julie, whats the matter? What happened?" Dawn said worried about her friend  
  
"Nothing.. I just.. hurt myself ok?" She said as the slice across her forehead showed.  
  
"Julie you've been cut, and the bruises. Something's wrong." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn I'm ok! I just got hurt... I trusted myself with someone, got hurt. It's the norm for me.." Julie got up, tears in her eyes, and she started walking away when someone grabbed her.  
  
"Julie, its not safe for you to be out alone" Manda said as she grabbed Julies arm  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Julie yanked her arm away.  
  
"Because its my job to make sure your safe and ALIVE" Manda said.  
  
"What the hell do you care?!" Julie shouted.  
  
"Look I care, ok" Manda said trying to calm Julie down  
  
"No you don't! If you 'cared' you wouldn't have told Spike what I confided in you at school!" Julie said shoving her out of the way, and started to walk off, praying she'd get killed.  
  
Dawn started to go after her  
  
"No Shes angry, and shes right. She needs time to cool off. Come on Theres still baddies to hunt" Manda said as her and Dawn started back on the nights patrol  
  
Julie sniffled as she sat down on a bench in another part of the park. She hugged herself a bit to keep warm. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears. She just wanted to die now knowing Spike knew that Julie liked him, and he didn't care about her.  
  
I can't go home, I can't go with Manda and Dawn, I can't stay with Spike. I guess I'm all alone now, on my own. I'm scared.. Julie thought with a shiver and a sniffle.  
  
"Hey there Lonely Girl" Xander said as he walked up to where Julie was sitting  
  
Julie looked at Xander,"Hey Xander.."She sighed sniffling.  
  
"Why the Lonely look?" He asked as he sat down with her  
  
"Just wanting to die.." She sniffled, looking at him, trying to hide the scars and stuff.  
  
"Oh gosh Julie. What happened?" Xander asked running his finger gently over a cut.  
  
She winced a bit,"My dad.. he beats me.. and I end up like this.."Julie started to cry.  
  
Xander pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug.  
  
"I have nowhere to go.."She cryed softly.  
  
"thats not true" he said rubbing her shoulders trying to comfort her  
  
"Where do I have to go, Xander? where?" She cryed.  
  
"Well theres always Dawns, and well my place" he said  
  
"I can't trust Manda for reasons I wont say.." She said sniffling.  
  
"Well you could stay with me."  
  
"Really?" She sniffled a bit looking at him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said  
  
"Thank you, Xander.. I appreciate this.." She sniffled hugging him.  
  
"No Prob now come on pretty girl" he said as they stood up.  
  
They both then, headed back to Xander's house. An hour or two later they both sat at the fireplace drinking cocoa.   
  
"So.." Xander started,"Why can't you trust Manda?"  
  
"Well.."Julie sighed,"today in school I told her my problem, and she blurted it out. Things in school are suppose to be confidential.. and she told someone so I can't trust her.."  
  
"How did you get hurt?" Xander reached out and ran his finger across the long slice on her forehead.  
  
Julie winced a little,"M..my Dad.. h..his temper gets out of hand and..he takes it out on me..."  
  
"Oh god Julie.."Xander said,"Julie, I can't see you like this, you're going to have to live with me, or someplace other than home."  
  
"Xander.. Im fine." She said wincing again.  
  
"No, you're going to stay with me, end of discussion." Xander said,"Now get some sleep. You've got school in the morning." He kissed her forehead gently and got up to go to bed.  
  
Julie thought to herself, hes so nice, i hope he doesnt turn out to be like the others then she stood up and started to head off to her new room. 


	7. Full Custody

~*Next Day*~  
  
Julie wore some combat army looking boots, fishnet stalkings, a black skirt, a red tank top with a cat on it that says "Evil 13", and a black top over it that buttons up. Her hair was down and makeup covered her scars, cuts and bruises. She walked alone down the hall trying not to look conspicuous. Xander had gone to file adoption for her that day.  
Manda walked down the hall and saw Julie, she sorta ducked in her office not wanting to upset her any further. Dawn walked up to her friend and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, w..what's wrong ?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing.."Julie went to walk off.  
  
"you look better this morning? Where did you go? not home i hope" she said  
  
Julie looked at her, "I went with Xander back to his place and he's gonna try to get me so I wont have to stay with my Dad."  
  
"Thats good" Dawn said "Look I dont know what happened with you and Manda but shes feels really bad, i just thought id let you know that" Dawn said as she tightened her grip on her backpack.  
  
"Ok.." Julie said softly looking at the floor.  
  
"Well I gotta get to CIVICS, so um, talk at Lunch?" She asked  
  
"I guess.. that's if Xander doesn't come get me."  
  
"Ok Later girl" Dawn said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Bye." Julie said.  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
Julie sat in the courtyard eating something as Xander came up to her.  
  
"Hey Xander.."She said looking up at him,"So.. what's the scoop?"  
  
"Well the lady at Social services says that she needs to investigate your father but they have given me temporary custody of you so you can stay with me, We can go get your clothes and stuff later when they serve him with the papers," Xander said as he sat down with her.  
  
"Thanks so much, Xander.. you're a saint." She hugged him.  
  
"No Prob" he said as they continued to talk.  
  
Dawn came over and sat down.  
  
"Hey Xander, Julie." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." Xander said,"If you ever wanna see Julie, she'll be staying with me, I have temporary custody."  
  
"Thats good, Im glad that your out of that enviornment Julz" Dawn said as They saw Manda heading off of campus, towards the graveyard.  
  
"Me too.."Julie said leaning a bit against Xander with a slight yawn. 


	8. Apology Accepted

--- 15 mins later ---  
  
Manda and Spike were in a conversation.  
  
"What? Are you jealous of her or something?" Spike asked Manda.  
  
"No its jsut well that, shes younger than dawn and i didnt want her getting the wrong idea" Manda said trying to play it off  
  
"Manda, she's a beautiful kid and everything who deserves the best she can get in life, as does the lil bit. But why are you throwing yourself at this? It'll eventually fade out. Even though she might not ever talk to me again but she'll HAVE to talk to you." Spike said.  
  
"I dont know, i dont know why i do some of the things i do" Manda said   
  
"Maybe it's just fated."  
  
"I dunno, i guess maybe i was a little out of line the other night, Im sorry." Manda said  
  
"Why be apologizing to me?" Spike said to her.  
  
"Try talking to her. It might help." Spike said.  
  
Manda sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Good luck." Spike said.  
  
Manda let out another sigh "Thanks" She turned around and headed for the door  
  
"Well I gotta get back to work." Xander said walking away waving goodbye.  
  
"Bye Xander." Julie said finishing her salad and soda.  
  
Manda walked over to where Dawn and Julie were.  
  
"Hey guys, um Julie can i talk to you for a minute?" Manda asked  
  
"I guess.." Julie said look at Manda.  
  
Dawn got up,"I've got to get to class.."   
  
Dawn left the two alone.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Spike thing, you came to me for advice and i totally screwed everything up. I hope that we can still be friends" Manda said   
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Manda asked  
  
"I'm ok.. Xander has temporary custody of me right now.." Julie said softly.  
  
"Thats great, if it will help ill send in a report." Manda asked  
  
"Well.. Im just gonna let Xander handle it.."She said looking at the grass.  
  
"oh ok, well then. I wanna give you something. It helped me through a lot of stuff" Manda said handing Julie a small hankerchief. Wrapped inside it was a silver cross, hanging from a black leather chord.  
  
"Manda.. I.. I can't.." She said looking at the cross.  
  
"come on, giving the lack dawn and you have for getting in trouble, it will help keep the vampies away. Ill feel better knowing you were safe" Manda said  
  
She sighed and finally accepted, putting the cross on. She hugged Manda, thanking her.  
  
"Well i have to be going, i hope things work out for you Julie, and my doors always open. not just here at school either" she said.  
  
"Thanks.." Julie said as Manda got up and left. 


	9. Semi Showdown

--- Later that night ---  
  
Julie was sitting out on Xander's back porch watching the stars covered in a blanket. The bushes rustled a bit. Under the blanket with her was "Mr. Pointy". She looked over at the bushes quickly but made no false moves. The rustles weren't like a girls, more like a guys.  
  
"ok show yourself, i dont have time to play" Julie said  
  
"It's only me, pet." Spike said stumbling out of the bushes.  
  
Julie sighed and looked at him,"What do you want?"  
  
"Just thought i'd stop by and see if you were ok" Spike said  
  
"Peachie fucking keen.." She said softly snuggling in the blanket as Spike cautiously sat next to her.  
  
"so welp takin you in?" He asked  
  
"Xander has custody of me now. They investigated all they could and I guess Dad's got a disorder.. so Im staying with Xander." She said," What do you care? I'm just a little girl."  
  
"i care about you julie" Spike said  
  
"No you don't.. you just care about yourself, and if you're going to get any from Manda.." Julie spat.  
  
"No i care about a lot of people you the nibblet, and yes the Slayer" he said   
  
"You all are special to me" he continued  
  
"This I doubt.." Julie said gripping the stake in her hand that was under the blanket.  
  
"you know i don't get you bloody women, you complain cause guys dont feel, then when they admit it you think they are lieing" he said as he stood up and started to pace the porch  
  
"Spike for your information I've never had a boyfriend. I don't like boys. They're asses to me because I'm not some blonde air head that'll put out for them!" Julie snapped standing up, the blanket falling off and the stake showing.  
  
"i see thats how it is, is it?" He said eyeing the stake  
  
"What?" Julie asked looking at him, forgetting about the stake.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow at the stake in her hands.  
  
She looked down at it and threw it down, "I don't have the heart to do that to you. Manda gave that to me just in case something happened if I was out at night."  
  
"right then, so whats the deal here, why the annimosity" he asked  
  
"What annimosity?"  
  
"the whole you dont care gig?" he asked  
  
"The only people who care about me lately are Xander, Dawn, and somewhat Manda. If you cared you would have stopped me last night and slapped some sense into me." Julie looked at him  
  
"I figured that you would want to be alone after what went on" he said  
  
"I cryed my eyes out last night because of what happened." She said as Spike advanced forward towards her.  
  
"Im sorry," that was all he could say  
  
"As you know now, I like you Spike. You're all I think about.."She sighed and sat down on the swing again," I thought I could trust Manda with that.."  
  
"Julie i really dont know what to say" he said  
  
"You're killing me, Spike.. and I'm only a teenager.." Julie said kicking the stake across the deck.  
  
Spike looked at her,"Maybe I should leave Sunnydale."  
  
"No, you've been here longer... stay.." Julie said.  
  
Julie got up and put the stake in her back pocket, she started to walk off.  
  
"Julie, you shouldn't go out alone, you should stay here all nice and safe." he said  
  
"What do you care?" She said looking at Spike.  
  
"look im not gonna play round a bout with you ive told you that i CARE about you, " he said  
  
"Yeah well I think I love you ok, Spike! Happy?!?" Julie said and fell to her knees crying.  
  
Spike kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms and started stroking her back. Julie cryed in his arms and he pulled her back and looked at her.  
  
"You make me weak.." Julie sniffled.  
  
He didnt know what to say he just kept rubbing her back and shoulders.  
  
"Spike.."She sniffled again.  
  
"I know this is wrong.." Spike leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
Spike couldn't believe what was happening. Julie just went with it, because her body just paralyzed itself in the position. She looked at him as Spike pulled away.  
  
"Why did that feel so right?" Julie shook a bit.  
  
"i dunno what that was Julz" Spike said. 


	10. Dawn Gets Hurt

Xander burst through the door.  
  
"Julie, that was Manda, Dawns been in an accident" Xander said  
  
"Oh god.." Julie shot up with Spike.  
  
She wipes her eyes, "Where are they?"  
  
"her house, they were out on patrol and they split and Manda found Dawn pretty beaten up" he said as they all ran clear across town  
  
Julie burst through the Summers home door where Manda was pacing and paramedics were looking over Dawn.  
  
"Is she ok?" Julie asked Manda.  
  
"I don't know" Manda said as she cried hystarically and paced.  
  
Julie hugged Manda as Xander looked at Spike.  
  
"I should have been there" she said as she sobbed into Julies shoulder,"I shouldn't have let her go off by herself" she cried  
  
"It's not your fault. She's gonna be fine.. I promise.." Julie said.  
  
The paramedics came out and one of them said, "Dawn is going to be fine. Just keep her in bed for a couple days, wounds should heal. Give her some of these meds twice a day and she'll be alright."  
  
"Oh thank you God" Manda said as she tried to stop crying but she couldnt  
  
The paramedics left and Julie went into the room where Dawn was.  
  
"Dawn?" She said and knelt next to her.  
  
Dawn was laying on her bed bandaged up. She started to squirm a little in her sleep. her eyes fluttered open and she said in a soft voice "Julie"  
  
"Hey Dawn.."She smiled a bit.  
  
"Am I dead" she said in sorta a daze  
  
"No, Dawnie. You're gonna be ok." Julie said looking at her friend, holding her hand.  
  
"man that was not fun" Dawn said as she tried to sit up a little on her pillows  
  
"Dawn can I tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell a soul?" Julie swallowed a bit.  
  
"ugh, sure Julz" Dawn said as Julie helped her sit up  
  
"Earlier tonight.. um.. I.. "She shook a bit,"Spike and I kissed.."  
  
"thats great Julz, so uh how was it" she asked  
  
"Dawn, it.. it felt so real.. like it was suppose to happen.. it felt so right.."She said as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"What has he said?" Dawn asked  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"oh, so how did the thing with social services go?" she asked  
  
"I'm legally under Xander's custody now. Dad's getting help." Julie said,"in a few years I might be able to see him again."  
  
"Thats good, our no good dad is fluttering around Spain, he doesnt even care about us" she said  
  
"You still got us though." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah i love you guys" Dawn said "I don't know what i would do without you" she said  
  
Julie leaned over and hugged Dawn not to hurt her. Dawn hugged her back  
  
"Come on Julie.." Xander said,"We need to go."  
  
"Bye Dawnie." Julie said getting up. 


	11. Sexual Tension

--that night--  
Julie was sitting in Spike's crypt with him on his new decorative bed. Most of it was silence.  
  
"so was Dawn ok?" he asked  
  
"Yeah.." Julie said looking at him,"She just needs to take some pills and rest."  
  
"yeah i wouldnt want to be the thing that attacked her though" he said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"Yeah.." Julie said softly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Spike asked her holding her hand.  
  
"No, well. Uh.. Spike, what if that kiss was meant to be or something?" Julie said looking at him.  
  
"I don't know pet, things are just well happening fast" he said  
  
"I guess." Julie said looking at the floor.  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms, holding her a bit,"But there is a distinct feeling of it being meant to be. Then again it's foggy."  
  
Julie leaned against his chest, tilting her head to the side a bit, her neck exposed a bit, not realizing it,"Spike.. you make me feel diffrent.. like.. a good feeling and no other guy has done that."  
  
Spike thought to himself hmmm so tempting. Spike licked his lips a bit and then gently kissed her neck, refraining from wanting to bite.   
  
"Spike..say something please.." She said as his fingers laced with hers, as he held her a bit.  
  
Spike acted as if he hadn't heard her, he just kept kissing her getting more forceful, Julie was starting to get a bit scared at what he might do. Spike suckled a bit. Julie shook a little as the force got harder. She got out of his grip.  
  
"Spike.. you scare me when you do that.."She said softly fidgeting.  
  
He didnt acknoledge that she had said anything he just went back after her. Julie couldnt fight him off. He had her back against the wall forcefully kissing on her neck holding her down.  
  
"SPIKE STOP!!" She squeeked.  
  
He continued as she tried to squirm out from his grip  
  
Julie started to cry a bit feeling a scrape develop on her neck.  
  
"Spike please stop.."She cryed.  
  
He started calming down leaving butterfly kisses across her collarbone and then kissed her softly.  
  
"See how dangerous I can be? And you can't stop me." Spike said looking at her.  
  
She sniffled and just looked at him,"Why did you do that?"  
  
"To show you what i really am, not what you think i am" he said  
  
She looked at him, her heart still pounding a bit. She brushed her hand across his cheek trying to search for words to say in his eyes.  
  
"Spike.. scaring me wont stop me from feeling the way I feel about you.." She said looking at him.  
  
"it should" was all he could say  
  
She pulled him down by his shirt a little and kissed him softly,"I still love you Spike.. even if you wont love me." She folded her arms and then headed towards the door as Spike watched her looking for something to say before she could leave.  
  
Julie exited the crypt, looking across the graveyard she saw Manda running after something. 


	12. It isnt easy loving him

--Manda--  
  
"Come here you big chicken" Manda said as she chased the deamon. "What Im not good enought for you but Dawn was" she screamed  
  
"Manda!" Julie called out.  
  
She stopped and looked at Julie,"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was just visiting Spike.."She sighed,"Need some help?"  
  
"i dont think so this is my fight, but if ya wanna i can't stop you, got a weapon?" Manda said a little out of breath  
  
Julie reached behind her,"All I got is a stake."  
  
"good enough, come on its getting away" Manda said as they both started to run, Manda shot out ahead of Julie who followed closely behind.  
  
Manda picked up the tranquelizer gun and shot at the deamon. The dart hit it and the thing fell to the ground. They both ran up to the deamon.   
  
"Eww.. what the hell is that thing?" Julie scrunched her nose, frowning in disgust at the deamon.  
  
Manda started kicking the no comatosed deamon uncontrolably. "That was for my sister" she said as she continued to kick and throw the deamon.  
  
"Manda calm down." Julie said,"What are we going to do with this thing?"  
  
"We're going to kill it." Manda stared at it.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy." Manda pulled out a sword and jammed it in the deamon a few times with rage, then decapitated the deamon, causing it to turn to dust.  
  
Julie winced a little as the cold air hit the scrape that was now somewhat bleeding, and showing. Manda looked up and saw it.  
  
"oh my Julie what happened?" Manda asked as she took out a napkin and placed it on Julies neck  
  
"I.. it's nothing." Julie said realizing what she was saying that to.  
  
"You're bleeding, it's something. Spike didnt do this to you did he?" Manda said looking at her.  
  
"No! Well um.. kinda.. yes.. he did.."She sighed,"To show me that he can hurt me... and that I should stop loving him like I do.." She sniffled a bit from the pain.  
  
"not easy is it? not loving him" she said sorta confessing something   
  
"What do you mean?" Julie said looking at Manda.  
  
"Well.." Manda started,"There was a time where I loved Spike. Like you do. I had to get over him, and it isnt the easiest thing to do.."  
  
"Yeah.. it isnt easy.."Julie started to cry a little.  
  
"yeah, at least your woman enought to admit your feelings, all i do is push em away. Come on we should get you back to Xander, hes a little worried about you." Manda said as they started walking back to her house  
***  
Julie sat on the window cill of her new room looking out at the stars with a bandage over the scrape. She sniffled. All she could think about was Spike. The door opened and Xander walked in.  
  
"Hey you." Xander said.  
  
She looked over at him,"Hey Xander."  
  
"i brought you some tea" he said "rough night an all" he continued  
  
"Thanks.."She said taking the cup he handed her.   
  
He pushed some of her hair out of her face,"Just get him off your mind. I know it's hard but you gotta try. I had to do it with Anya. There's plenty normal, great guys for you. You're only young once. Don't be like me and waste your youth fighting deamons or falling for a vengance deamon. Have fun with life."  
  
"Thanks Xander." She set the cup down and hugged him sniffling.  
  
"Get some sleep. You need it." Xander said kissing her forehead, then exiting the room.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window one more time, then sighed again. After, she slid into her bed. She closed her eyes and a tear hit the pillow. 


	13. New Kid

~*Friday*~  
Julie, Dawn, and Carlos sat at the back of the class for Biology. The teacher came in and looked at the overall class.  
  
"Class, today we've got a new student." She said.  
  
Julie looked up from her book.  
  
"This is Patrick Kennison" The teacher said as Julies mouth just opened."Patrick you can take a seat in front of Ms. Summers." The teacher said.  
  
Patrick looked to be about 6'3", red/black hair that looked cool. He looked like something out of a rock band. Julie readjusted herself, trying to be as normal as possible as she looked down at her book. Patrick sat in front of Dawn as Julie glanced over at him and then back at her book. Dawn leaned over.  
  
"Woman you gotta stop stealin' my pencil." Dawn said grabbing it.  
  
"Hey! Your pencil's on the floor!" Julie grabbed the pencil and pointed to the one on the floor next to Dawn's foot.  
  
"oh right" she said as she leaned down and grabbed her pencil  
  
"Girls.." The teacher spoke up,"Is there any problems back there?"  
  
"No mam" they said as Patrick sorta laughed.  
  
Carlos, who was seated behind the girls two rows back, threw spit balls at the two.   
  
"Carlos!" They both said in unison as they looked at him.  
  
Patrick chuckled a bit.  
  
"Something funny?" Julie spoke up looking at him.  
  
"you guys you remind me of me and my friends at my old high school" he said with a smile.  
  
Julie chucked a ball of paper at Carlos.  
  
"Ms. Cloutier..." The teacher looked at her.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." She said sinking in her chair.  
-- Lunch --  
Julie slammed her locker door shut and kicked Carlos in the shin.  
  
"The next time you do that will be your last." Julie said as Dawn giggled.  
  
"Hey Julz, lets go talk to that Patrick guy he seemed nice" Dawn said  
  
"Whatever man." Carlos said,"I gotta go now though. Adios."  
  
Carlos left the two as Julie glanced over at Patrick who was trying to open his locker. She walked over to him. She punched the locker in the right spot and it opened.  
  
"New lockers suck don't they?" Julie smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah thanks, Im Patrick" he said introducing himself  
  
"I know that. I'm Julie." She said sticking her hands in her back pockets,"So where are you from?"  
  
"Texas."  
  
"Funny you don't have an accent." Julie giggled a bit.  
  
"Wasn't born with one." Patrick chuckled.  
  
"What brings you here to Sunnyhe..dale.." Julie asked as Dawn walked up.  
  
"parents got transfered" he said  
  
"Oh, I see." Julie said looking at Dawn,"Oh, Patrick, this is my best friend Dawn."  
  
"Hi" Dawn said as she waved at him  
  
"Hey."Patrick said,"You guys going to lunch?"  
  
"Dawn is. I have Civics.. " Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. The A/B lunch thing bites. But you can eat with me if you dont have anyone else to eat with." Dawn smiled.  
  
"That's be great." Patrick said.  
  
"Well I better get going. If I'm late Mrs. Blake will yell again."Julie walked off.  
  
"Well, lets go to lunch,"Patrick smiled at Dawn.  
  
They also walked off for the day. 


	14. Dawn's Date

Julie and Dawn were in Dawn's room, now making some friendship bracelets. Julie looked at Dawn who was rather content.  
  
"Ok what happened?" Julie asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Tonight, I have a date with Patrick. He is amazing. He even plays guitar." Dawn giggled cheerily.  
  
"Oh.." Julie fidgeted a bit,"Well, have fun. Tell him I say hi or something."  
  
"What? You're not going?"  
  
"Nah.. tons of homework." Julie said finishing the bracelet.  
  
"homework, er crypt work?" she asked as she wispered trying to keep manda from hearing  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie said looking at Dawn.  
  
"you kow what i mean" Dawn said  
  
"Spike?" Julie said looking at Dawn.  
  
"yeah duh who else?" she said  
  
Julie pushed her hair out of the way and showed Dawn the bandage.  
  
"He bit you!?"  
  
"No, what happened was he was trying to scare me off and it worked but.. I still get knots in my stomache around him.." Julie sighed.  
  
"oh ok" Dawn said still al ittle worried  
  
"But you have fun tonight." Julie said softly.  
  
"ill try, you and your homework dont get into too much trouble now" Dawn said  
  
"How much trouble can I get into at Xander's house doing my homework?" Julie said with a giggle.  
  
"hehe yeah i guess your right, see ya later girl" Dawn said  
  
"Bye." Julie said getting up, and leaving.  
-- Dawn's date--  
Dawn and Patrick were having a great time together at the Bronze. They were in the middle of a dance when Dawn started to talk.  
  
"You've got beautiful eyes."   
  
"The better to see your beautiful face with." Patrick said smiling.  
  
Dawn blushed slightly.  
Julie had finished her homework, and decided to go to the Bronze. She was dressed in some black knee high boots, a black skirt and a 3/4 sleaved shirt that buttoned up with the playboy bunny on the pocket. The scrape had healed over so the bandage was gone, and her hair was down. She walked in and grabbed a soda at the bar, and took a seat on a cushioned couch that was empty. She sighed a bit and looked up seeing Patrick and Dawn smiling in a slow dance. She set the drink down and tryed to ignore it.  
  
Whats wrong with you shes your friend, and you have spike what is it about this patrick guy Julie thought to herself. But then again Spike is trying to drive me away.. God why is Patrick so appealing? Julie sighed softly as Dawn looked and saw Julie sitting there. Dawn waved at Julie. Julie looked up and waved back feeling alone, but ignored the feeling.  
  
"Hey little girl" Carlos said as he walked over to Julie, that was his nickname for Julie now that they had become such good friends  
  
"I'll show you little." Julie said with her favorite sarcasim and a laugh.  
  
"hehe come on dance with me" He said as "get this party started" started playing  
  
"I don't feel like dancing right now Carlos. Sorry."  
  
"Come on please" he said poking out his lip  
  
"I'm sorry Carlos.." Julie said,"I'm not in a good mood right now. Ya know, homework drags."  
  
"your no fun" he said with a little sarcasim in his voice  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Fancy pants." Julie made a face.  
  
"Come on it wont hurt to attempt at having a good time" he said  
  
"I am having a good time." Julie said as Dawn and Patrick came over.  
  
"Hey gurlie girl" Dawn siad as she hugged her friend  
  
"Hey, having fun?" Julie returned the hug.  
  
"Hey I love your shirt." Patrick said smiling at the Playboy logo.  
  
"Thanks." Julie said,"Soo.. HAVING FUN?"  
  
"yeah, how was Homework?" Patrick said with a slight bit of flirting  
  
"How do you think it was?" Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"that bad eh" Dawn asked as she and Patrick sat down with Julie and Carlos  
  
"Yeah." Julie said,"Drone on homework."  
  
"so..." Dawn said sorta not knowing what to say  
  
"I was thinking about leaving."Julie said getting up but Dawn pulled her down,"What the..?"  
  
"don't leave, stay it will be fun" Dawn said  
  
"Well I really.." Julie said looking at Dawn with a Please.. look.  
  
"ok go, tell spike i said hi" dawn said  
  
"What makes you think Im going to see Spike?"  
  
"Who's Spike?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Vampire.." Carlos blurted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Patrick asked a bit freaked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Dawn said.  
  
"Im going home." Julie said. 


	15. Slayer Found Dead

Julie got up and left. Dawn sighed and looked at Patrick. She got up and pulled him off into a quiet place, and went into detail about everything. He found it cool, but weird.  
---  
Julie walked through the graveyard as a vamp attacked her. She flipped it onto it's back, and with somewhat of abnormal strength broke it's arm and staked it. Spike was off in the distance and saw what had happened.  
  
Thats weird, its almost as if she has Slayer strenth, but thats impossible another slayer isnt called until.... "Bloody Hell" he murmered to himself  
  
Julie looked at the dust as it blew off. She stood there in shock at what just occured.  
  
"Come on" Spike said as he grabbed Julies hand and started running off towards Revello Drive.  
  
"Whoa, Spike what the hell are you doing?!" Julie said pulling her arm away, stopping a few houses from Manda's.  
  
"i got a bad feeling about something" he said as he continued running without her  
  
Julie decided to follow behind as they entered the Summers house and saw Manda, not breathing on the floor.   
  
"Good lord." Julie said.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Spike shouted.  
  
Julie frantically dialed 911.  
  
"We ne.. need paramedics at 1630 Revello Drive! NOW!" She shouted turning the phone off and walking back into the room.  
  
Spike bent down and tried to revive Manda.  
  
"Manda, come on Slayer don't do this" he said almost pleading for her to return.  
  
Sooner than expected, Paramedics arrived, and Manda's lifeless body was taken away. One of the paramedics came over to Spike and Julie.  
  
"Death looked to be about natural causes. We're deeply sorry for your loss." He said, then walked out.  
  
Julie looked at Spike and then started to cry. He pulled her into his arms holding her as she cryed. He wanted to be the strong one, but on the inside, he was crying too.  
  
"whos gonna tell Dawn?" Julie said sobbing  
  
"You should." Spike said.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're the only one who she'll really listen to." Spike said stroking her hair a bit.  
  
Xander came in,"Whoa, who died this time?"  
  
Julie's sobbing got louder when Xander said that.  
  
"Slayer.."Spike whispered to Xander.  
  
"Ok Spike, thats not funny." Xander said getting a firm look on his face.  
  
Julie looked at Xander,"She's gone, Xander!" She cryed.  
  
Xander had to collect himself. "Oh god no" he said almost as if he was gonna throw up  
  
Julie hugged Xander as she cryed. 


	16. Telling Dawn

~*Later*~  
Julie sat on the couch of the Summer's home in Spike's arms sleeping aswell as him for a short time. Xander was in the recliner asleep. The door opened as Dawn walked in. She flicked the switch on for the light and looked into the living room to see the three.  
  
Dawn walked into the living room, setting her keys down on the side table. Julie stirred a bit from the light coming on. She sat up rubbing her eyes and saw Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie.."She said getting up,"Come with me.." She grabbed her best friend's hand and walked out to the back porch.  
  
"Julie whats going on? why are you guys here? Wheres Manda?" Dawn said starting to panic  
  
"Dawnie.. I don't know how to tell you this but.." Julie fidgeted, "Manda's dead.. I'm not kidding either. I wouldn't like or joke about this."  
  
"what happened" Dawn said as she started to cry. Her voice was a mix of sadness and anger.  
  
"I was coming home and out of nowhere I got attacked and I have this abnormal power and Spike grabbed me, we ran to your house, Manda was dead and the Paramedics said that it was nautral causes." Julie paniced a bit.  
  
"Where is she, i wanna see her" Dawn said as she tried to calm herself down  
  
"I don't know right now." Julie sniffled and hugged Dawn.  
  
"was it like mom?" she asked  
  
"I don't know. We found her on the floor, and they just said natural causes.."  
  
"i wanna see her, im gonna go to the morge" Dawn said  
  
"Dawn, it's closed." Julie said,"Wait till tommorow."  
  
"oh god, where am i gonna go?" she said realizeing that she had nowhere to go  
  
"Xander and I agreed that we're gonna sell the house and you're gonna stay with us." Julie said looking at her best friend,"Don't worry Dawn."  
  
"come with me, theres something i have to do. I gotta go talk to my mom" Dawn said  
  
"Um ok." Julie said grabbing her coat and putting "Mr. Pointy" in her back pocket.  
  
They ventured out into the graveyard and stopped at the "Joyce Summers" plot.  
  
"Hey mommy" Dawn said as she got on her knees and placed her hand on her mothers headstone.  
  
She started to tear up again and just let it all out right then and there.  
  
"You and Manda take care of each other ok" Dawn said  
  
(Ok short I know but suspence does not kill I tell you! lol RR Plz!) 


	17. You're The New Slayer Now

It was quiet for a few minutes except for Dawn's crying.  
  
"DAWN LOOK OUT!" Julie yelled as a vamp jumped Dawn.  
  
Julie grabbed the vampire, threw it down, kicking it a few times fighting it off before staking it. Dawn looked at her in a bit of awe at what she was doing.  
  
"Oh my god your the new slayer" Dawn said realizing what she had just seen   
  
"What?" She looked at Dawn.  
  
Dawn preceeded to tell Julie about the slayer, and how Manda was one, and when the slayer is killed another is called.  
  
"So you're telling me, I'm the new slayer?" Julie said.  
  
"Yeah.." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh my god.."   
  
"You're the slayer now.." Dawn said.  
  
"Great, I thought keeping up with Biology was bad and now the weight of the world is in my hands." Julie said before quickly turning around and staking a vamp that was about to attack her but she sensed it.  
  
"I just don't get it, slayers don't die of natural causes" Dawn said with a little tear falling as the sun was comming up.  
  
--Summers House--  
  
Spike and Xander stirred as they woke to find that Dawn and Julie both were missin  
  
"Lil bit?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Julie? Dawn!?" Xander called out.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike felt a burn realizing the sun was in the room now.  
  
The door opened and Spike lunged for the shade. Julie and Dawn came in, Dawn shut the door.  
  
"Great news, I move here, Manda dies. I'm the new slayer." Julie said folding her arms.  
  
"i just don't get it, did the council know cause its too much of a coinceience that your already here" Dawn said as she walked in.  
  
Spike could tell she had been crying all night, Dawns face was all red and puffy. He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Im so sorry bit" he said as Dawn hugged him tightly  
  
Julie sighed. They went on with the day. Dawn visted Manda at the morge, and Julie had her first slaying lesson because Giles had flown back with Willow. It was a wacky case that no one could figure out. 


	18. I Do Love You

~*That Night*~  
  
Julie was with Spike, and she was sitting on the bed as he was laying down staring at the ceiling. She sighed to herself, not making any noise. She could remember the last time she was there, but she wasn't afraid this time. Spike sat there, almost as if he was scared to say anything. Julie slowly layed down next to Spike and looked at him. She cautiously rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, wishing he'd say something. He sighed as he rubbed Julies shoulders. He didnt know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Spike.." Julie finally spoke up.  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"I love you.."she whispered.  
  
"i know pet," he said  
  
She got up a little, leaning on her arms,"Even if you don't love me..."  
  
"its not that luv, its just well a lots happened in the last few days and i just dont know where my emotions are right now" he said.  
  
"She told me she loved you" Julie sorta blurted out. "a few days before she died" she continued  
  
"To tell you the truth pet, I loved her too.." He sighed pulling her into his arms,"I just didn't know she loved me."  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"Yeah.." Spike said holding her close.  
  
"Oh," Julie said looking up at Spike,"Spike.. do you ever think that you two would have been a couple?"  
  
"I don't know pet, she had major commitment issues, which i can understand after what happened with the last 2 boyfriends. She always said that when she admitted to caring about someone they always left" he said  
  
"I see.." Julie said softly.  
  
"Look luv, I care a lot about you.." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes.   
  
Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips,"I do mean a lot, pet."  
  
"But you can't say you love me or not?" Julie returned the kiss.  
  
"not yet, its too soon. I just wanna be honest with you" he said  
  
"What now?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well we could fool around or something." Spike smiled at her a little.  
  
"Spike!" Julie laughed a bit.  
  
He laughed at her.  
  
"Sounds good to me though." Julie smiled.  
  
Spike grinned a little and leaned over and kissed her softly. They engaged into a steamy type kiss when Dawn entered. She saw the two and her jaw dropped a little, she ran into something when she tryed to turn back but it was too late. Julie and Spike saw her.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Julie asked sitting up, fixing herself.  
  
"oh i wanted to give you guys this" dawn said as she handed Julie and Spike each an envelope.   
  
"She wrote them for you guys, i guess she knew her time was comming" Dawn said  
  
Julie looked at Dawn and then opened the envelope, pulled out the paper, and started reading what was written to herself. "dont feel bad cause of what you want. i know its hard to fight, dont be like me be free, love him like i never could..." she read as she continued to read on. A tear rolled down her face as she read the rest of the letter. Spike was reading his aswell. "Im sorry for what i put you through you always brought out the best in me, i know that i couldnt admit it to you but well i want you to know that i did love you i always loved you and well i hope that you always know that... " spike read to himself, "You now have a girl who loves you like I did, but she had the guts to say something and admit it. Don't be a fool. Take the chance. She loves you." Spike read more. Julie looked over at Spike as Dawn had left. Tears ran down Julie's face as she sniffled looking at Spike.   
  
"i feel bad now" Julie said as she folded her letter back up and placed it in the envelope, as a little pendant fell out of it. It was a little silver cross, it was the one that Manda never took off.  
  
Julie picked it up and looked at it. Then she put it on and looked at Spike.  
  
"Why's that, luv?" Spike asked putting his letter away, trying to remain normal.  
  
"Cause of what she wrote" she said, "it was as if she knew id be here"  
  
"Julie.. I.." Spike started, and then took her hand,"I lo..love you."  
  
Julie looked at Spike as her mouth opened a bit hearing those words come from him.  
  
"Really?" was all she could say as a tear fell from her eye  
  
Spike didnt say anything else. He just kissed her. After a while it ended up in bed.   
  
(What do you think of Spike/Julie relationship? RR Plz!!) 


	19. Someone Else

The following day, Julie was at school. Biology, and she was sitting next to Dawn, who in front of her had Patrick, and Carlos in back of them. Julie fidgeted a bit and her pencil broke in half.   
  
Dawn was unusually quiet. She turned to Julie. "Hey were gonna have a small ceromony tonight, are you ok?" Dawn said noticing that something was off with Julie  
  
"Just flipping dandy.." Julie said searching for a pencil,"Hey P.K. do you have a pencil I could borrow?"  
  
"Sure, "Patrick said as he handed Julie a pencil.  
  
"Thanks." Julie said continueing to write notes.  
  
"Julie something's wrong.." Dawn said.  
  
Julie wrote a note and passed it to Dawn. Dawn read it, and it said, "I almost slept with Spike last night but he got too forcefull. He told me he loved me but he doesn't seem like it."."thats weird that doesnt sound like the Spike i know either" Dawn wrote back and passed it to Julie. "I think he still loves Manda.." Julie wrote down on the paper and handed it back to Dawn. "oh, im sure given time he'll come around Julie, just give him time" she wrote back. "Well I kinda sorta.. like someone else aswell.." Julie wrote down and handed it to Dawn biting her lip. "oh, what are you gonna do?" Dawn wrote back. "I don't know. I mean, ever since Manda.. passed on, Spike's been acting weird. It's like he doesn't want me to trust him." Julie scribbled onto the paper and handed it to Dawn. "oh well i mean i guess i can understand why hes sorta safeguarding his emotions right now" Dawn wrote back quickly. "Dawn, last night he hurt me. He got extremely forceful and it hurt like hell. But before he could do anything else, I left." She wrote and passed it back. "Maybe you should give him space, so thie other guy you like does he like you?" Dawn wrote. "I don't know. And it is someone you know. " Julie wrote and continued, "I'll explain later today." She handed the note to Dawn.   
Dawn read the note and nodded as a signal that she understood and then the bell sounded that ended the period. They walked out into the hallway as Patrick wrapped his arms around Dawn from behind.  
  
"Soo.. are you guys going to the Bronze tonight?" Patrick asked.  
  
"No. I have something important to do.. " Julie said, and then in a low voice said, "For the rest of my life.."  
  
"Come on Julz, it doesnt take over your WHOLE Life" Dawn said trying ti cheer her friend up  
  
"I suppose.." Julie folded her arms.  
  
"Anyways Patrick we can't Bronze it tonight, little thing i gotta do in the graveyard. For Manda" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Patrick kissed Dawn's forehead. 


	20. We Have To Stop

Julie started walking off. She couldn't watch it. It was lunch period so she decided to stop by the graveyard. She walked down to Spike's crypt and went down into the lower parts. Spike was watching Passions.  
  
"Hey.." Julie said softly.  
  
"Hey" he said as he didnt take his eyes off the television  
  
"I brought you something.." She said holding the bag with some packages of fresh blood for him.  
  
"Thanks Pet" he said as he took the bags and placed them in his refridgerator  
  
Julie stepped forward and looked at him,"Spike, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" Spike looked at her.  
  
"You're always tense.. ever since Manda died.. what is wrong?"  
  
"i dont know pet, guess it just makes me think about what could happen" he said  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him, and he took her hands.  
  
"well i understand what she meant by when you admit to caring it makes the hurting twice as hard" he said.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Julie said looking at him as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I do love you Julie, but i ask you to understand that a big part of me loved her too, and that part of me has to morn before it can moove on" he said hugging her tightly  
  
They were embraced like that for a long while. Julie's eyes were closed, refraining from tears.   
  
"go on then, gotta go back to school" he said as he layed his head on top of hers  
  
"I don't wanna leave.."She whispered softly.  
  
"i know pet,, but if you dont go back social services might find someothing fishy and send you back to daddy" he said as he rubbed her back  
  
"Sides you gotta check in with the Librarian" he said  
  
She looked at him,"Right.. slayer duties.." She sighed and then Spike leaned down and kissed her.   
  
The kiss deepened a bit as they ended up backing into the wall getting into things a bit.   
  
"ok, wanna stay but Civics is callin" Julie said with a tone of sarasim  
  
"Right. Go," Spike said.  
  
They kissed again and it got a little out of hand to where Julie shoved Spike off a little.  
  
"Ok, we gotta stop." Julie said moving towards the door, then left. 


	21. It's the end of the world Again

---  
Julie sat in the library scribbling answers down for her civics homework.  
  
"So Julie, um, is this the deamon that you and Manda slayed the last night you were together?" Giles asked as he showen Julie a picture of a nasty looking deamon.  
  
"Hmm?" Julie looked up, her mind someplace else.  
  
"this deamon you and Manda slayed is this it?" he asked once again pointing at the picture  
  
" Slimey, check, ugly, check, hairy, check. Yep that's it." Julie said looking at Giles.  
  
"oh dear" he said as he cleaned his glasses, this isnt good  
  
"What?" Julie asked sitting up.  
  
"This deamon, it has the capabilty to destry and replicate the victims, now the other night Manda told me that while she and this deamon were fighting she got scratched a bit on the arm, im betting thats how it happened. its venom is deadly." Giles said  
  
"Ok but GIles the things Dead we killed it" Julie said  
  
"True but it can transfer bodies, and change its shape," he said  
  
"Which means?" Julie said a little confused  
  
"Theres a chance Manda's gone all hell goddy" he said  
  
"What?" Julie said in confusion as Willow and Xander came in.  
  
"Manda is now evil, and we have to stop it.. " Giles read more, his expression changing, "Dear lord.. it's the end of the world.."  
  
"AGAIN?!" Willow and Xander said in unison.  
  
"What you guys didn't miss me" Said a familiar voice as the turned and saw Manda walking in the library wearing a pair of black leather pants and a leather corset over a longsleved red lace shirt. There was something MAJORLY off about her, i guess evil power with slayer strength wernt such a good thing.  
  
Dawn and Patrick walked into the room and Dawn dropped her things seeing Manda. She started to walk over to her.  
  
"Dawn, no! DON'T!" Julie blocked Dawn.  
  
Manda let out a evil giggle, "Oh god you patetic humans, you just don't get it. Why fight death its gonna come sooner or later, but for you laters, good. If you'll excuse me i just had to get something i needed" Manda said as she reached underneeth the library desk and drew out the exact same sword she slayed the original deamon with. "Part of the ritual you understand. Later Pets" Manda said as she turned and left.  
  
Dawn started to run after her sister but was stopped by Julie.  
  
"Dawn don't.." Julie said to her,"She's a deamon now.."  
  
"W..what are you gonna do?" Dawn said hesitantly.  
  
"What I have to do.." She said taking actual sword that Manda slayed the deamon with out, Manda had taken one that looked identical to it, and didn't realize it,"Kill her."  
  
(Dun Dun Dahhh! Drama! RR Plz!!) 


	22. Trapped

--Later that night--   
  
Manda walked around the abandoned factory, lighting candles and saying little encantations in latin.  
  
"hehe soon, you will be mine" she said as she giggled.  
  
The door slammed. Julie walked in, un-armed. She stood there in her black leather pants, a red leather coat, a black long sleaved shirt and her hair pinned up.  
  
"Who will be 'yours'?" Julie said folding her arms standing there.  
  
"That's not very wise of you, little girl." Manda shot up.  
  
"What's not very wise of me, Manda?" Julie spat.  
  
"Showing up here like you matter. News Flash Hunny, Ive been slaying since i was 16 you've been slaying 3 days, this doesnt involve you so i suggest if ya wanna live, well fer another week er so you better run" Manda said  
  
"If you're trying to intimidate me it isnt working.." Julie said moving forward,"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"oh really, then come on lets take this out in the open, its sorta a fire hazard in here" Manda said as she walked out a backdoor into the graveyard, she reached her destination and turned to see Julie following.  
  
"Come on Little girl, show me what cha got" Manda said as she got into battle stance  
  
"I don't take first shots.." Julie said standing there arms folded.  
  
"have it your way" Manda said as she roundhouse kicked Julie knocking her of balance for a few seconds  
  
Julie tripped up Manda and a net came down over Manda. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Spike tied up the net.  
  
"How do you like me now, Manda?" Julz spat.  
  
"You think this is really a match for me?" manda said as she tore through the net. Their mouths dropped at her more than slayer strength, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life, you will be the first to die" Manda said as she smiled then back flopped and headed off towards the mansion.  
  
"Ok someone tell me what the fuck is going on here" Spike said not knowing that they were going to fight "Manda"  
  
"Spike shut up." Xander said.  
  
"You shut up. Trollop." Spike said.  
  
"Guys! Do you mind?!" Julie said looking at them,"Do you guys wanna die or do you want to continue with your hell-mouth fighting lives? I suggest you stop acting like two year olds, and come up with a plan. See this is what she wants, she knows you guys wont kill her cause shes Manda" Julie said. "Well NEWSFLASH if we DONT kill her she KILLS US." Julie yelled as she threw her hands up in defeat and walked back towards home.  
  
"She's right you guys.." Willow said.  
  
"Let's go, we need to come up with a plan, fast." Giles said.  
  
"Maybe theres a way without killing her" Dawn said as she thought about having to see her sister die again.  
  
Spike seemed a bit too quiet about the whole situation  
  
Giles looked at Dawn,"Dawn, we have to. Once we kill the deamon, Manda goes too."  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie." Willow said.  
  
Patrick kinda put an arm around Dawn he knew that she would be upset. He wanted to be a good friend. he looked over at Julie and she and him made eye contact, all of a sudden something passed between them.  
Julie walked off heading to the library instead. 


	23. Short Kill

She mounted up with weapons as Dawn came into the library.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Just stay out of my way, Dawn." Julie said sharpening stakes.  
  
"You can't do that, not till we have a better idea of what shes capable of, im already gonna loose my sister again, i dont wanna loose my best friend too" Dawn said as Julie calmed down and agreed to stay back.  
  
--The mansion--  
  
Manda sat in what used to be Spikes chair, they were all covered in dust from the years of non useage, but she didnt care she knew he wouldnt stay gone long.  
  
He walked in with caution. he spotted her sitting in his chair, and thought to himself why does it have to be this way?   
  
"It doesn't have to be" Manda said outloud, "oh yeah i can read your mind" manda said as she played with a doll that Dryu had left. "Honestly Spike Dru and Dollz, what was with her" she asked standing up and turning to face him.  
  
"Why are you being so cruel?" He asked  
  
"Oh come on, you must remember what its like to do what you want when you want, i died saving this miserable planet i think it owes me something" She said as she crossed her arms and walked closer to him. She licked her lips suductively and wispered in his ear "you can help, then it would be like it was supposed to be me and you till the end" she said  
  
Spike closed his eyes and then took a breathe,"No. I wont do it.. "  
  
"Oh come on Spikey.. are you afraid you'll hurt poor little Julie?" Manda said,"You hurt me.. and you didn't care how I felt.."  
  
"That's a load of jack, Manda, and you know it." Spike spat.  
  
"is it?" she said as she strided off in the other direction Spike closely following her  
  
"Yeah, it is Manda. You don't know what I felt. I loved you.." Spike growled a bit.  
  
"yeah, well doesnt matter now does it" Manda said with a little sadness in her voice, she stood there in front of the statue of icathla, it as well as all the other things were covered in cobwebs  
  
"A part of me still love you. And that part is killing me..." Spike said.   
  
"If you love me, join me.. we'll rule the world together." Manda said seductivly.  
  
"No, I refuse to do anything to help you. I may love you, but I'm not willing to let everyone else die because of your selfish act." Spike stated.  
  
"They're all gonna die someday Spikey," she said.  
  
"Yes, but not now. Now, is not their time."   
  
"Well it wasn't mine either!" Manda said with a stomp.  
  
"You know damn well that a slayer never makes it to 20, but you were lucky. You had friends who brought you back twice. Now you wanna kill them?" Spike spat.  
  
"where were they when i needed them spike? HUH? when i was dieing, feeling like i couldnt breathe, when all i wanted to do was live HUH WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY!?" she spat as she walked off into the other room fast  
  
Spike followed her,"DAMNIT AMANDA! THE PARAMEDICS SAID YOU DIED FROM NATURAL CAUSES! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR THEM TO BRING YOU BACK!!"  
  
"GO ASK GILES HOW IT HAPPENED" she spat back "there was nothing NATURAL about your fucking lungs not working" She said  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN PEOPLE WITH EMPHYSEMA, SOME UNEXPLAINABLE THINGS HAPPEN MANDA! STOP BEING SELFISH AND START THINKING OF OTHER PEOPLE BY YOUR DAMN SELF!!" Spike yelled.  
  
"THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE IS HOW I GOT MYSELF KILLED. WHEN I WAS ALIVE ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WERE OTHER PEOPLE, DAWN, XANDER AND GOD EVEN YOU BUT NOW WHO DO I HAVE HUH JUST ME, WELL EXCUSE ME IF I WANNA LOOK AFTER MYSELF" she said  
  
From right behind Manda a tranqualizer dart hit her. She fell to the ground, passing out. Julie dropped out from the shadows and looked at her.  
  
"Help me bring her back to the library. We'll lock her up. Giles has started the ritual." Julie said.  
  
"Ill help you get her there, but im not gonna watch you kill her" he said  
  
"Fine with me.." She said as she helped Spike bring Manda back to the Library. 


	24. A Walk In The Park

~*Next Day*~  
They'd killed off Manda. The evil anyways. Julie sat on a swing in the park during the day, recollecting the events of the past few days.   
  
"Hey you ok?" Patrick asked as he walked over and started pushing Julie on the swing  
  
"Peachie.." Julie said stoping him from pushing,"Please don't do that."  
  
"Sorry," Patrick said sitting on the one next to her,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.. just trying to process everything." Julie sighed.  
  
"it bothers you that he still cares about her doesnt it" he said as if he were reading her mind  
  
"Just a little.."She said with a short sigh.  
  
"well the fact she tried to do in the world should sway him a little" he said  
  
"I don't beleive that to be true to any point.." Julie sighed.  
  
"what he thinks shes all innocent?" he asked  
  
"Patrick, he loved her more than his heart could handle." Julie said looking at him,"So his love is going to go on no matter what I try doing."  
  
"so what are you gonna do? Try to rough it out with him?" He asked  
  
"No. I'm just gonna let it be and go on with my miserable life." She replied looking across the park.  
  
"come on lets walk, its a beautiful day" Patrick said as he extended his hand to help Julie up.  
  
"Well.. ok." Julie said getting up and walking with Patrick.  
  
"so hows the slayage, besides well the slayage part" he asked not making any sence to himself  
  
"Decent I guess. I'd call it my daily exersize even though I do it at night."  
  
"Can i come with sometime, maybe just me and you" he said  
  
"Maybe." Julie said,"I don't want you getting hurt or Dawn would have my neck."  
  
"hey its ok, sometimes dawn can get clingy, i am not really like that, " he said  
  
"She likes you a lot though." Julie looked at him, his blue eyes glistening in the sun.  
  
"Yeah i like her too but i just dont think that high school is a time for a SERIOUS like relationship, you know what i mean?" He said  
  
"Yeah but she's a senior and I guess will probably want a boyfriend over the summer. But I myself am going to die before I reach 23 so what do I care?"  
  
"You should live everyday like its your last no matter who you are, do what makes you happy" he said  
  
"If that were anyway possible I wouldn't be slaying, I'd be on a boat to the carribian." Julie said folding her arms.  
  
"so go, Dawn patrols, who says you have to be a 'Slayer'" he said  
  
"The council. Plus I dont want my best friend to kill herself."  
  
"oh understandable, isnt the lake pretty" he said as they passed the lake  
  
"Looks better under moonlight," Julie said.  
  
"well then show it to me" Patrick said as they took a seat on a bench and waited for nightfall.  
  
(Will Patrick and Julie blossom a relationship? Will Dawn still be Patrick's girlfriend? RR!!!) 


	25. My Place Isnt With YouSpirit Guide

The moon had risen and found Patrick and Julie in a lip lock. She pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"i dont know, But i don't think its wrong" he said  
  
She kissed him again and then looked at the lake,"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"not as beautiful as you are tonight" he said  
  
"P.K.." She whispered a bit as he leaned in kissing her once more.  
  
"yes" he said  
  
"What about Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn and I agreed to be friends, it just wasnt really our thing, we make better friends" he said.  
  
Patrick then leaned over her and kissed her, her body pinned to the ground a little. She pushed him off her after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"Patrick I can't. We just don't.. click. I like you, a lot, but, my place isn't with you.." She glanced over at the crypt Spike was staying at,"It's with Spike."  
  
"Ok im a little confused you just said that you werent gonna play with the whole "manda" situation with him" Patrick said with a hint of disapointment  
  
"I'm not...but in a letter written before she died, she said love him like she never could.. and that's what I have to do.." She said looking at Patrick,"I'm sorry."  
  
"well if you ever wanna get away from his fits you know where to find me" Patrick said  
  
"Thank you Patrick." She hugged him.  
  
"So where is everyone else tonight?" Patrick asked as they started walking back up the path in the park  
  
"They're visiting Manda's grave, all that stuff." Julie said,"Shouldn't you be going home?"  
  
Patrick looked at his watch,"Well, yeah. I'll see you in school then?"  
  
"Yeah." Julie said.  
  
"Bye." Patrick smiled and walked off.  
  
Julie stopped at a tree and sighed. Thoughts then began to fill her head, and Manda's voice was heard in those thoughts.  
  
Julie turned to seea form, looking to be Manda  
  
"Don't let him hurt himself" Manda said  
  
"Manda?" Julie said, with a slight shock.  
  
"somewhat" she said as she walked out from behind the tree, she was wearing a very simple free flowing white dress, "The Powers That Be sent me to be your spirit guide" she said "whenever you feel lonely and need guidance, Poof im here" she said in that classic way that she used to talk  
  
"What are you talking about 'dont let him hurt himself' ?" Julie asked.  
  
"Spike, you know how spontanious he can be" she said  
  
"I know.."Julie sighed,"I love him so much.."  
  
"so whats got you in need of guidance" Manda said as they walked along the path, slowly   
  
"How I'm going to handle him. Eventually I'll die, and he'll live forever.. my problem is.. well, he still loves you, he'll always love you, and somehow I don't think he can love me like that."  
  
"Ahh, Well Spike has been known to love very deeply, has he ever told you about Drucilla?" She asked  
  
"Yeah.." Julie said sticking her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Well he always said that Dru was hes princess his dark angel, thats hed never care about anyone the way that he cared about her, and well we know thats not true, so Im thinking that he will eventualy deal, and if not the Julie forget him, if they dont want you its no use fighting for it. I had to learn that the hard way" Manda said.  
  
Julie sighed,"You're right." 


	26. He's got a soul

Turning her head, Manda wasn't there. She shook her head and went on to Spike's crypt. She walked down and saw Spike sitting on his bed, looking to be shaking, or crying.  
  
"Spike?" Julie called out.  
  
He kinda sat there as if he didnt hear her  
  
She moved forward slowly,"Spike?" She called out again, a bit worried.  
  
He just sat there his head in his hands, rocking back and forth"  
  
"Spike? Say something.." She said going to put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"no, don't touch me" he said first at loudly and then softening his tone  
  
"Spike? What's wrong?" She asked, backing up a little.  
  
"I hear them, i hear her" he said as he held his head in his hands  
  
"Hear who?" Julie asked, confused.  
  
"Them, the victims" he said  
  
"Spike, the victims of what?" She asked kneeling in front of him.  
  
"me" he said  
  
"Wh.. Spike.. What's happening to you..?"  
  
"Shhh.. pet.. Shh..." Spike said shaking.  
  
"No!" She said as a tear ran down her face,"What's happening to you, Spike?"  
  
"its all comming back to me, times 3" he said as he stood finally  
  
Julie just looked at Spike,"What's happening? What is coming back to you? I'd like to know."  
  
"all the death, the guilt ive been avoiding all these years its comming back" he said  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked, still sitting on the bed, watching him.  
  
"Spike, tell me.." Julie demanded standing in front of him as he gazed down at her.  
  
"he has a soul" Came a voice from the shadows, a familiar voice that they both knew all too well  
  
"What?" Julie turned her head.  
  
"his soul, all the people that he has killed in his lifetime, there comming back to haunt him, hes feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time... guilt" The voice said as Manda walked into the crypt and out of the shadows.  
  
"You have a soul?" She looked at Spike.  
  
"How did you.. ?"  
  
"Ironicly I hear voices.." Julie said looking at him,"How did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know" he said  
  
"The powers that be, thought that with all the heartache he has endured theyd give him what he wanted the most, i guess he didnt realize it would end up like this" Manda said as she walked closer to Julie.  
  
"Excuse me a moment.." Julie said stepping out of the crypt, out into the graveyard, and looked at Manda,"What happens now that he has a soul?"  
  
"He has to learn to deal with the guilt that he has placed upon himself, only by accepting responsibility for it will he get through it" Manda sadi  
  
"But I mean.. is it just like when Angel had a soul or what?" Julie said looking at Manda.  
  
"Well when Angel got his soul back he felt this guilt as well, but he learned to deal with it " Manda said  
  
"That's not what I mean Manda.." She said looking at her,"I mean the whole one moment of true happiness thing."  
  
"no Spikes soul has a permanent fix upon himself" she said  
  
"Which means..?"  
  
"theres no way to loose it, but i must warn you it could drive him to insanity if not watched carefully" Manda said caringly, "Please don't let him hurt himself" she begged  
  
"Will he always be like this?" Julie asked.  
  
"no i hope not" she said  
  
"Ok." Julie got up, and went back into the crypt where Spike was laying down, dim lights.   
  
She walked over to the bed and sat down,"Spike?" She whispered softly.  
  
He was asleep, she traced her fingers down his strong cheekbones. Her fingers gently ran across his lips. She then leaned down and gently kissed them watching him sleep with what looked like to be peace. She gently blew out the candles and headed off towards home. 


	27. Discussion

She went inside her house as Willow was on the couch reading. She took off her jacket, without a word.  
  
"Hi" Willow said as Julie jumped in shock not knowing that willow was there.  
  
"Sorry." Willow said.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep."  
  
"I thought the same about you. Where've you been?" She asked.  
  
Julie sat down on the couch next to Willow, "I have a spirit guide, and Spike's got a soul. That should sum it up."  
  
"oh um, is he all like gggrrrr?" Willow asked  
  
"He's a bit out there, guilt, voices.." Julie sighed,"I just hope he doesn't end up terrorizing himself."  
  
"what was he doing when you left him?" Willow asked putting the book on magic oh the side table  
  
"He was sleeping."  
  
"oh ok" Willow said "So Sprit guide huh, yeah manda described her to me once, all like tribal withthe make up huh" she said.  
  
"No.. Manda's my spirit guide." Julie said looking at Willow."  
  
"ooohh" Willow said trying to play off her shock  
  
"Yeah." Julie said,"For some reason I don't wanna be here.. I wanna be with Spike right now.."  
  
"come on i have something to show you" Willow said as she opened up the magic book and showed Julie a spell of souls and restoration  
  
"What's all this?" She asked looking at Willow.  
  
"this is the sould restoration spell, and there is a loophole, but theres no guarentee he'll come back the same" Willow said  
  
"No Willow, he has a soul.." Julie said,"It's just all the guilt hitting him.."  
  
"True, but do you know how long 150 years of guilt takes a person to get over? Ive on ly got the guilt of killing one person and its burning up inside me all the time" she said  
  
She sighed,"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"it depends on what he wants, i am gonna talk to him about it tomarrow while you and Dawn are at school" she said 


	28. You were suppose to be my black rose pet...

~*The next night*~  
Julie came down the stairs and saw Spike standing there wearing a black button down shirt, and black pants.  
  
"Spike.. what are you doing here?"She asked looking at him.  
  
"all better now" thats all he said  
  
Julie stepped off the last step and looked at him,"What?"  
  
"Souls not a good thing to have" he said with a cocky grin  
  
She looked at him as his hands slid around her waist,"And that's suppose to mean?"  
  
"makes you go Bonkers" he said  
  
"Yeah, I know that."She said resting her arms on his shoulders,"But, why are you here?"  
  
"Come on walk with me" he said pulling her out the door  
  
"Spike I can't... I have to patrol." She said as he kept walking with her.  
  
"oh come on deamons havent been riseing that uch lately" He said still tugging at her a bit  
  
"Spike.."She said stopping and he looked down at her,"I have a job as a slayer to patrol.."  
  
"yeah funny thing about it though, there comes a time when a slayer needs to die" he said as Julie realized that he wasn't the Spike she loved at all. She turned to run away but was only met with a swift kick to the stomache  
  
She fell down and then picked herself up and looked at Spike,"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She kept taking a few steps back.  
  
"It was suppose to be the two of us together.. the two of us!" Spike growled as tears began to form,"But you had to be a slayer.." He began to break down and cry.  
  
"Spike.." Julie said but then he lunged at her and started choking her.  
  
She started to kick as he was crying, and choking her. Soon she lost consiousnes and then Spike leaned down and bit her. She died within the instant, and Spike had realized what he had done and broke down.  
  
"It was suppose to be you and me.."He cryed holding her,"You were suppose to be mine.. my black rose petal.."  
  
(and that's the dramatic ending to Black Rose Petal. Wow, an actual finished story. Hope you liked it. RR!!!) 


End file.
